Decisiones
by AnnsCforever
Summary: ¿Por qué siempre que las cosas parecen estar perfectas pasa algo que lo arruina todo? Isabella Swan es hija de dos grandes docentes universitarios y tiene los mejores amigos que pudiese desear. Están en último año de secundaria, todos ya saben qué estudiarán en la universidad. Para muchos es fácil decidir pero para bella no lo es.
1. Chapter 1

Decisiones

Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo, denme una oportunidad.

Bueno, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mia, la mayor parte está basada en mi vida real.

Capitulo 1

¿Por qué siempre que las cosas parecen estar perfectas pasa algo que lo arruina todo?

No lo sé, me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo 16 años, soy hija única y siempre he querido una hermana o un hermano mayor, ya saben, alguien que te de consejos o una simple opinión de qué hacer. Mis padres… bueno ambos son docentes universitarios, mi papá Charlie Swan tiene un doctorado en lengua y literatura, mi madre Reneé Swan tiene una maestría también en lengua y literatura.

Vivimos en Forks, un pequeño pueblito donde siempre esta nublado y lloviendo. Para muchas personas este tipo de climas suele ser molesto, pero para mí no, realmente creo que me gusta, lo frio, nublado y lluvioso puede resultar hasta un poco deprimente pero me gusta, me hace sentir sola y no en el mal sentido, a mí me gusta la soledad, disfruto pasar tiempo leyendo o escuchando música y la soledad me da tranquilidad.

Tengo unos grandiosos amigos, Alice, Emmet y Edward Cullen, son hermanos y muy unidos y también los gemelos Hale son mis amigos, Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Nos conocemos desde kínder pero no siempre hemos sido amigos, antes tenía otras amistades pero me hicieron mucho daño y decidí apartarme de todos pero ellos se empezaron a juntar conmigo y poco a poco se ganaron mi confianza. Siempre que necesito apoyo ellos están ahí para ayudarme en lo que sea y se los agradezco mucho, no sé qué haría sin sus locuras, sin sus payasadas, sin sus burlas, definitivamente somos un grupo un poco fuera de lo normal.

Para que me entiendan mejor se los describiré, Alice: es un poco bajita pero no le da mucha importancia a su altura, es muuuuy alegre, disfruta haciendo pequeñas fiestas, le encanta ir de compras y arrastrarme al cine o al salón de belleza. Su cabello es negro y liso, corto pero hermoso, le da un toque juvenil que va perfectamente con su personalidad y siempre le gusta vestir a la moda. Su novio es Jasper, él es alto y musculoso pero no exageradamente, es rubio y su cabello es ligeramente rizado, es muy callado pero es un grandioso amigo, es una de esas personas a las que les puedes contar lo que sea y sabes que jamás lo contara a los demás y te puede dar un buen consejo, y sin duda es la pareja perfecta para Alice.

Luego está Rosalie, es alta, rubia y su cabello es lizo perfecto, tiene un buen cuerpo y todos le decimos que puede ser una excelente modelo si ella lo desease, pero prefiere ser una exitosa abogada, su personalidad es muy fuerte, es una mujer con carácter, es muy inteligente y amable pero si te metes con ella es mejor que tengas cuidado porque puede ser un poco agresiva…pero Emmet logra calmar esa parte de ella, son una pareja muy…pasional por así decirlo, Emmet es alto y muy musculoso, cuando sonríe se le notan los hoyuelos, le encanta hacer bromas aunque a veces si se pasa, pero casi siempre actúa como un niño hiperactivo pero si la situación lo amerita puede ser serio.

Edward, tiene unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, son como dos pozos en donde te puedes perder sin ninguna preocupación, es como trasladarte a Alicia en el país de las maravillas, cuando lo veo a los ojos me siento completa y protegida, es alto y su pelo es cobrizo, su sonrisa torcida es la mejor sonrisa que pueda existir. Él es atento, caballeroso, amable, divertido, inteligente, el hombre que toda mujer desearía tener. Sí, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen, de mi mejor amigo, de la persona que siempre me ha apoyado. El problema: le rompieron el corazón y creo que revelarle mis sentimientos seria aprovecharme de su situación.

Así que prefiero seguir guardando mis sentimientos, quizás pronto llegue el momento adecuado para decírselos.

Ah, lo olvidaba, soy de estatura promedio, mi cabello es color caoba y tiene muchos rizos, siempre me ha gustado mi cabello, como ya lo dije antes amooo leer, me pierdo en mi mundo y adoro eso.

Ese fue el primer capítulo, sé que no suena muy interesante pero les prometo que en el segundo capítulo ya empezara lo bueno, denme una oportunidad, disculpen si hay algunos errores ortográficos, trato de hacer lo más que puedo.

Si les gusto el primer capítulo déjenme su comentario, y sino pues también, acepto sugerencias.

Gracias por leer, hasta pronto, besos AnnsCforever


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía, he decidido hacer un pequeño cambio, al principio planeaba basar la historia en mi vida pero mi vida es un poco aburrida así que hice unos pequeños cambios, espero que les guste.

Por ahora creo que todos los capítulos irán en Bella Pov.

Capítulo 2

Bella Pov

Estaba en mi cama viendo el techo, eran ya las 5 am, me lo informó mi alarma del celular al sonar Monsters de Hurricane Bells, ya sé, es muy ruidosa pero sinceramente es la única canción que logra despertarme por las mañanas cuando lo único que quiero es seguir durmiendo. Con pesadez me levante de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha, el agua fría siempre lograba despertarme un poco.

Decidí elegir un jeans negro un poco descolorido y muy pegado al cuerpo, una blusa azul marino, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas negras, ya que como siempre estaba lloviendo en forks. Me dejé el cabello suelto con unos pequeños rizos al final y me maquille tenuemente. Recuerdo perfectamente que antes no me importaba en lo más mínimo eso de arreglarse, vestirse bien o maquillarse pero con Alice y Rose como amigas eso no tardó mucho en cambiar y verdaderamente ahora hasta me gusta arreglarme.

Bajé a desayunar y no había nadie, no me sorprendía, desde que era pequeña las cosas siempre han sido así, mis padres se van muy temprano por el trabajo y casi no pasamos juntos, me he acostumbrado a pasar tiempo sola y ahora ya ni me molesta, al contrario, lo disfruto. Tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja y me comí un emparedado, hoy me había levantado con hambre.

Cuando terminé subí a lavarme los dientes y cuando bajé ya con mis cosas de la escuela escuche la bocina del carro de Alice. Ella siempre me llevaba al colegio, cuando subí la saludé –Hola Alice. –Hola Bella- me contestó de manera distraída, ¿qué le pasará a este duende? Se le veía muy distraída, luego le preguntaría a Rose.

Llegamos al instituto y ahí ya estaban todos, los salude pero se me hizo rara la actitud de Edward, él también estaba muy pensativo y casi no estaba atento a la plática, al parecer Alice no era la única distraída el día de hoy.

Cada quien se dirigió a su salón de clases, era lunes y Edward y yo teníamos matemáticas juntos, que linda manera de empezar un lunes, no lo creen? Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y el maestro empezó la clase, de vez en cuando miraba a Edward, se notaba que no estaba poniendo atención a la clase, esa actitud ya me estaba preocupando, ¿qué podría estar pasando para que Edward descuidara las clases? No era un nerd, pero siempre se había preocupado por sus notas para la universidad, él quiere ser un gran empresario y sé que lo podrá lograr. En ese momento sonó el timbre y ya cuando estábamos en el pasillo me le acerqué. – ¿Edward estas bien?-le pregunté. –Sí, no me pasa nada- me contestó, noté que esquivaba mi mirada, algo me ocultaba. –Edward te conozco, siempre hemos sido amigos y sé perfectamente que algo te pasa y debe ser algo muy importante porque Alice también andaba distraída, dije enojada. –Bella…yo…-en eso sonó el timbre nuevamente indicando que teníamos que irnos a nuestra siguiente clase, desgraciadamente ya no tenía ninguna clase que compartiera con Edward. Maldito timbre.- Después hablamos. –fue lo único que me dijo antes de marcharse y dejarme ahí en el pasillo preguntándome qué carajos estaba pasando, pero bueno, la curiosidad mató al gato, lo mejor sería que me fuera a mi próxima clase porque si no el inspector me regañaría, me dirigí al salón de química, odiaba esa clase con todo mi ser, al principio me gustaba pero todo se puso más complejo y ahora la detesto, ¿para qué me serviría saber química? Bueno como dice mi maestro: únicamente para graduarte. Y tenía razón, aún no sabía qué carrera iba a estudiar, todos mis amigos ya lo sabía, Jasper sería Psicólogo y con su personalidad relajada le quedaba perfectamente, Rose sería abogada y con ese carácter estoy segura que no perderá ni un caso, Alice estudiaría diseño, esa pequeña adicta a la moda sin duda alguna triunfaría en el mundo de la moda, Emmet también quería ser abogado y junto con Rose sé que serán unos profesionales, Edward, como ya dije, quiere ser un gran y exitoso empresario, siempre ha sido aplicado en clases y muy organizado, él lograría todo lo que se propusiera, y yo…bueno yo no soy buena con eso de las carreras, de pequeña quería ser arquitecta, luego pensé que sería mejor estudiar gastronomía y convertirme en una excelente Chef, luego me pareció que eso no iba conmigo y pensé en Odontología, me pareció una buena idea…hasta que investigue más y resulta que ser odontóloga es ver sangre y yo odio la sangre, me revuelve el estómago y posiblemente me desmayaría.

En fin…yo no sé qué seré en la vida, no tengo metas, no tengo aspiraciones, no sé a dónde voy, me siento perdida, todos a mi alrededor ya saben lo que serán, ya tienen un futuro planeado, en cambio yo ando más perdida que perro en procesión.**

Ya quedan pocos meses para la graduación, todos hacen su mayor esfuerzo por tener buenas notas y entrar en prestigiosas universidades, me siento tan margina porque no tengo ni idea de lo que hare con mi vida pero la culpable soy yo, me pregunto si seré la única indecisa en este planeta… espero que no.

El timbre volvió a sonar indicado que la clase había terminado, pero esperen, ¿ya había terminado? Pero si yo no había captado nada! Miré mi cuaderno y no tenía escrito absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la fecha. ¡Oh por dios! Mañana tengo prueba de química y no sé nada, eso me pasa por ponerme a pensar en vez de poner atención a la clase, si seguía así dejaría esta clase y no me graduaría.

Ya casi era hora del almuerzo, ojala Edward me diga de una vez por todas qué lo tiene tan preocupado. No sé por qué cuando él está inquieto yo también me pongo así, o cuando él está triste yo también, bueno si lo sé, lo amo y supongo que son cosas del amor, no?

Bueno, ese fue el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado Por cierto, lo que le pasa a Bella en química es más o menos lo que me pasa a mí en mi escuela.

"más perdida que perro en procesión"** Esta frase es muy común en mi país, mi madre la dice a cada rato y quiere decir que anda muy perdida, que no tiene idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

**sofia2426: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, espero tu comentario, saludos!

Si les gusto el segundo capítulo déjenme su comentario, y sino pues también, acepto sugerencias.

Gracias por leer, hasta pronto, besos AnnsCforever


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía. Para este capítulo recomiendo que escuchen Que voy a hacer conmigo, de Ricardo Arjona, Creo que va muy bien con el capítulo.

Capítulo 3

Bella Pov

Ya era hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería, escogí una ensalada con trocitos de pollo empanizado y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Me gire para buscar a mis amigos, vi que Jasper Rose estaban en una mesa casi al fondo de la cafetería y fui donde ellos, me sorprendió que no estuvieran los demás ya era un poco tarde, -¿Dónde están los demás?-le pregunte a ninguno en especial. Paso un rato y ninguno contestó, levante la mirada y solo se encogieron de hombros pero en su mirada se notaba que no tenían idea de dónde estaban los hermanos Cullen.

Ya casi iba a terminar la hora del almuerzo así que nos levantamos de la mesa, Jasper tenía que ir a secretaría a traer no sé qué cosa y Rose tenía que ir a su clase de ingles la cual quedaba un poco alejada de la cafetería, mi próxima clase era lengua y literatura, me gustaba esa clase, la profesora era joven y muy comprensiva, y siempre nos recomendaba buenos libros, cuando giré para ir al pabellón 3 escuche la voz de Emmet. Tenemos que decírselos, será lo mejor, las mentiras tarde o temprano caen por su propio peso y lo único que lograremos si seguimos ocultándolo será lastimarlos. –Lo sé, lo sé- Alice se escuchaba un poco sofocada- ¿Qué opinas Ed? –No lo sé, Emmet tiene razón pero si se los contamos lastimaremos a Bella, con Rose y Jasper no habrá problema pero Bella…ella sufrirá Alice y yo no quiero que ella sufra.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, tenía razón algo ocultaban y era algo importante ¿Qué sería lo que ocultan? ¿Por qué me lastimarían? No entendía nada, escuche sus pasos alejarse y me quede ahí, poco a poco el pabellón quedó completamente vacío a excepción de mí, me recosté a unos casilleros y me deje caer, después de unos minutos escuche el timbre sonar indicando que todos los alumnos deberían estar en sus salones pero no me sentía bien como para estar en clases, aunque eso significase perder mi clase favorita, me escondí en los baños más cercanos asegurándome de que el inspector no se hubiese dado cuenta. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo y me pregunte ¿Quién soy? Normalmente las personas respondemos nuestro nombre ante esa pregunta pero entonces ¿Quién es Isabella Swan? Era interesante pensar en eso, si lo veo desde otra perspectiva diría que es una chica tímida pero alegre, alguien a quien le encanta leer libros de fantasía e imaginarse una vida perfecta, escuchar música y dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos y emociones que transmiten las canciones, es una chica que ha sufrido mucho, cuando pensé en eso pude ver como mis ojos se oscurecían y perdían el brillo, mi reflejo en el espejo mostraba una Isabella Swan distinta, era la Isabella Swan que un día fui, aquella chica que sufrió mucho, y recordé la palabras de Edward, ellos ocultaban algo pero no querían lastimarme, esa era la diferencia entre mis amigos actuales y aquellos que decían ser mis amigos, y por primera vez en muchos años me permití recordar lo que tanto dolor me provocó hace años…

**Flashback**

No podía creer lo que veía, eran James y Victoria tomados de la mano y riéndose felizmente en mi cara, James me había engañado, jamás me quiso, solo jugó conmigo, su risa descarada demostraba que todas esas veces que me dijo que me quería habían sido puras mentiras, esas veces que Victoria había dicho que yo era la persona perfecta para estar con James, ella siempre decía que éramos como hermanas, la consideraba esa hermana que jamás tuve y ahora ella me había traicionado, dolía, dolía demasiado, me fue inevitable soltar lágrimas, ¿Cómo no llorar cuando pierdes todo lo que tienes? Y de pronto aparecieron Jane y Alec, ellos siempre fueron buenos conmigo, por un momento pensé que no había perdido todo, aún los tenía a ellos pero este pensamiento se desvaneció cuando se acercaron a nosotros y Alec dijo: -¿En verdad creíste que nos importabas Bellita? No seas idiota, nosotros jamás seríamos amigos de una nerd, estúpida e ilusa.

No lo soporte más y me fui de ahí, corrí y corrí, divise mi casa pero no quería estar en mi casa, me dirigí al bosque, cuando era pequeña había descubierto un hermoso prado y me gustaba ir ahí a leer, corrí hasta llegar a ese prado pero ahora ya no lo veía hermoso, las flores se veía marchitas, el pasto se veía seco, todo el paisaje se veía destrozado, abandonado, al igual que yo y de pronto empezó a llover, ahora entendía que en las películas dijesen "nada puede ser peor" y luego todo empeora, lo mismo me pasaba, pero no me importó, ahí debajo de la lluvia lloré y lloré, lloré por haber perdido a mis amigos, lloré por ser una idiota y pensar que me querían, lloré por ser una persona miserable.

**Flashback End**

Un ruido me sacó de mis recuerdos, después de unos momento me di cuenta de que ya era hora de ir a mi próxima clase, pasé el resto del día muy distraída, ya casi ni me acordaba de lo que ocultaban los chicos, solo podía pensar en mi pasado, a la salida camine hacia el estacionamiento y ahí los vi a todo riéndose de seguro de alguna broma de Emmet y recordé que gracias a ellos volví a confiar en las personas y yo también sonreí.

Cuando llegue donde ellos estaban planeando una salida al cine mañana después de clases, todos aceptamos, mañana teníamos las últimas dos horas libres así que no habría problema. Edward se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y acepte gustosa, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

Ya casi llegábamos a mi casa y él no había dicho ni una palabra esta situación ya me estaba hartando, no podían seguir ocultándome cosas. Se detuvo frente a mi casa y al ver que no me bajaba frunció el ceño, ¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó. -Eso me pregunto yo-todo esto ya me tenía molesta. –No entiendo a qué te refieres Bella –Edward no soy idiota, Alice, Emmet y tu han estado raros todo el día y por algún motivo, ¡dímelo ya! Y no te atrevas a negarlo, los escuche hablando y sé que hay algo importante que nos oculta a Rose, Jazz y a mí, somos amigos ¿no?, entonces dime a verdad e una vez por todas. –Ok, tienes razón, pero lo mejor es que lo hablemos entre todos, vamos a mi casa-Lo dijo de manera triste, creo que esto no es nada bueno, estaba nerviosa y en el fondo sabía que lo que nos dirían no sería nada bueno.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado __ discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico, trato de revisarlo bien. Déjenme un Review con sus comentarios, créanme que un review puede ser una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Los anteriores "amigos" de Bella son unos desgraciados, ¿no creen? ¿Qué será lo que ocultan los hermanos Cullen? Chachachann *suspenso* Pronto lo sabrán, ya saben, Reviews y publico lo más pronto posible ;)_

_Gracias por leer, hasta pronto, besos AnnsCforever_


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía. Sé que no es común en los fanfics pero yo amo la música y siempre estoy escuchando alguna canción así que les recomiendo que para leer el capítulo pueden escuchar Eterna Soledad, de Enanitos Verdes, es muy hermosa aunque algo vieja pero va perfectamente con el capítulo, que disfruten la lectura.

**Capítulo 4**

Bella Pov

Estaba en el bosque, de mis ojos caían lágrima incesantemente y no me preocupé en limpiarlas, tenía que llorar, necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que en mí había, y por un momento me permití recordar todo lo que había sufrido años atrás y no quería, no quería sumirme en ese dolor porque sabía que no lo soportaría, pero necesitaba recordarlo, recordar cuando pensé que no tenía a nadie, recordar cuando los Cullen y los Hale me ofrecieron su amistad y lo más importante, necesitaba recordar lo que hace tan solo unos momentos me lastimó más que todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida.

**Flashback **

–Ok, tienes razón, pero lo mejor es que lo hablemos entre todos, vamos a mi casa.

Lo dijo de manera triste, creo que esto no es nada bueno, estaba nerviosa y en el fondo sabía que lo que nos dirían no sería nada bueno. En el transcurso a su casa me la pase mirando por la ventana, no sé por qué pero no tenía valor para mirarlo a los ojos, quizás porque en el fondo sabía que cuando lo mirara me preocuparía más.

Llegamos a su casa y corrió a abrirme la puerta de su auto, siempre como un caballero, su acción me saco una sonrisa y el me sonrió en respuesta pero no le llego a los ojos. Entramos a su casa, Esme no estaba, andaba haciendo las compras en el supermercado y Carlisle estaba trabajando en el Hospital de Forks. En la sala estaban Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet.

-Pensé que irías a dejar a Bella a su casa

Le dijo una confundida Alice a Edward. El cual suspiro y con una mueca de cansancio dijo:

-Chicos, hay que decírselo a Bella, nos escuchó hablar en los pasillos y sabe que le ocultamos algo.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, no lo entendía, se supone que Rose y Jasper tampoco lo sabían, ella había escuchado que tampoco se lo habían dicho a ellos, entonces ¿Por qué no estaban ansiosos por saberlo? ¿Por qué era la única a la que todos miraban preocupados?

-Oigan ya basta, ¿por qué me miran como si estuviera muriéndome?, ¡ya díganme qué pasa!

No lo soporte más, no entendía nada, estaba más confundida que en la clase de química, solo que a mis amigos les daba mayor importancia. Edward se acercó a mí y me llevo hasta un sillón de tres plazas y lo dijo todo:

-Bella nos iremos.

Al ver mi cara de confusión, prosiguió.

-Los tres conseguimos beca en Londres, podremos estudiar la carrera que siempre hemos deseado y convertirnos en unos profesionales, además que en Londres será una gran oportunidad ejercer nuestra profesión, Alice podrá darse el gusto y pasar diseñando ropa y armando desfiles en una ciudad que respeta la moda, Emmet podrá tener oportunidades en grandes Buffets de abogados y yo…Bella yo podría convertirme en el gran empresario que siempre he deseado. Rose Jasper recibieron su carta de aceptación también en Londres. Bella nos iremos…

Y ahí entendí todo, por eso actuaban tan raro, las cartas de aceptación fue lo que Jasper fue a buscar cuando salimos de la cafetería, por eso ellos no estaban preocupados por los Cullen, todos se irían a Londres, todos habían conseguido tener una oportunidad para triunfar, una gran oportunidad. Me abandonarían, por eso estaban preocupados por mí. Ellos se irían y no solo a estudiar sino que planeaban hacer su vida allá, jamás los volvería a ver, ya no sería una más del grupo, ya no tendría a esos amigos que siempre me habían apoyado en todo, ya no tendría a la pequeña Alice diciéndome que vayamos de compras, ni Rose insistiéndome para ir a bailar, ni a Emmet haciéndome bromas a cada instante, ni a Jasper dándome tranquilidad y deteniendo las peleas infantiles que siempre teníamos Emmet y yo, pero lo que más me dolía es que ya no tendría a Edward, a mi cobrizo favorido, a mi mejor amigo, a mi amor secreto.

De manera automática me levante del sofá y los mire a todos, tenían una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, esperando ver mis reacciones, me alegré por ellos, serían lo que siempre han soñado, les dedique una sonrisa lo más sincera que pude y dije apenas en un susurro:

-Me alegro por ustedes. Suerte.

Y me marché, escuche a los chicos decir mi nombre, pero no me voltee, necesitaba estar sola, y me fui al único lugar en donde sabía que nadie me molestaría. Al bosque.

**Flashback End **

Y aquí estaba, debajo de un gran árbol, sentada abrazando mis piernas y llorando, lo había perdido todo, mis amigos eran lo único que me alentaba a seguir adelante y ahora no los tendría, ya no tendría a nadie.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, podía ver como caía una suave y helada brisa, y la luna empezaba mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Después de unos momentos me di cuenta de mi error, ellos no me abandonarían. Yo me había sumido en el abandono por mi propia culpa, era mi culpa por no haber tomado una decisión para decidirme por una carrera, por no escoger una universidad prestigiosa en la cual cursar mis estudios y convertirme en algo de lo que mis padres se enorgullecieran, era mi culpa por ser una tonta esperando que la solución me llegara del cielo, nadie más que yo tenía la culpa de que ellos se fueran y yo me quedara aquí.

Resignada me levante y me fui con mucho cuidado de no tropezar a mi casa, cuando llegué no había nadie, no me sorprendí, casi nunca estaban mi mamá ni mi papá. Vi que en el teléfono estaba la luz encendida indicando que había un mensaje, decidí escucharlo, eran mi madre:

-Bella, querida, tu padre y yo tenemos que ir a una cena con unos amigos, puedes pedir comida a domicilio si quieres, o cocina, tú sabes cocinar muy bien, no te duermas noche.

Suspiré con cansancio, no tenía hambre así que me fui a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama viendo el techo. Recordé todas esa veces que cuando era pequeña sufría porque mis padres nunca estaban, y si creen que especializarse en lengua y literatura con un doctorado (mi padre) y una maestría ( mi madre) no te convierte en alguien importante están equivocados, mis padres han estudiado en varios países y para ellos su vida siempre han sido los libros, en la casa dedicaron un cuarto para biblioteca y debo decirles que hay más libros que en una librería, siempre tenían compromisos, ir a dar cátedras, reuniones importantes, almuerzos o cenas con antiguos conocidos, actividades de prestigio, dar clases, y muchas cosas más. Sé que me quieren, después de todo, hacen todo eso por y para mí, soy su única hija y me demuestran su cariño, pocas veces pero algo es algo.

Mis padres siempre han sido un ejemplo para mí, desde pequeña me esforzaba para tener buenas notas y ser la niña perfecta que ellos querían que fuera. Pero luego me cansé, jamás sería lo que ellos querían, jamás sería como ellos y me rendí, incluso ellos se resignaron a que yo no podía ser "perfecta".

Creo que por eso nunca tome una decisión de lo que quiero ser, siempre estuve creyendo de que no puedo ser perfecta, que no puedo ser alguien, y me engañé, yo sí puedo ser alguien y puedo lograr muchas cosas, he ganado muchos diplomas y amo leer y escuchar música, soy buena en matemáticas, aunque no tanto en física, soy buena en correr pero en deportes no sirvo. Encontraría algo que estudiar, lo lograría, sería alguien importante y les demostraría a todos que yo sí puedo ser alguien de quien mis padres se enorgullezcan, pero especialmente me demostraría a mí misma que sí puedo. No me rendiría, no otra vez.

Ya basta de sufrir, tenía que superar lo que me habían hecho Victoria y James en el pasado, y aunque fuera mucho más doloroso, también tenía que superar que los Cullen y los Hale se fueran, ellos tomarían su camino y yo el mío, los extrañaría, pero así es la vida, eso he aprendido. Nada es eterno, más bien todo es pasajero.

Una vez me pregunté: ¿Por qué siempre que las cosas parecen estar perfectas pasa algo que lo arruina todo? Y no supe la respuesta, ahora la sé: Porque la vida es una carrera infinita llena de obstáculos en la cual el ganador es aquel que logra superar todos y cada uno de esos obstáculos.

Decisiones, decisiones, la vida está llena de ellas, algunas son buenas y otras malas, hay decisiones fáciles y difíciles. Todas te llevan a un camino, pero bien dice que lo fácil no lleva a nada bueno. Me alejaría de mis amigos, siempre los tendría en el corazón, jamás los olvidaría, gracias a ellos pude ver que no hay que rendirse, sino que hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere. Me concentraría en las clases, ya el tiempo para conseguir entrar a las universidades se estaba agotando, tengo que tomar una decisión pronto y conseguir buenas notas para ser aceptada.

Estaba muy agotada, había sido un día lleno de emociones y mañana sería martes, con un pensamiento de aliento y una sonrisa de esperanza me quedé dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ese fue el cuarto capítulo, espero les hay gustado, me esforcé mucho en él, disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, trato de que quede lo mejor posible. Ya saben, si les gustó o tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia o comentario déjenme su review. _

_**Gertrude: Gracias por tus sugerencias, las tomé en cuenta, espero que este capítulo este mejor y se le entiendan los diálogos. Y ojalá que me digas que te pareció. **___

_Gracias por leer, hasta pronto, besos AnnsCforever_


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo 5

Bella Pov

El ruido del despertador me alerto de que ya era hora de levantarme o llegaría tarde a clases y ahora eso era algo que no me podía permitir. Había tomado una decisión muy importante, si todos seguían con sus vidas, yo también tendría que seguir con la mía. Y lo haría. Me propuse que estaría mucho en química, necesitaba una alta calificación para aprobar la materia y lograr graduarme. Pero no solo eso me concentraría en que mi promedio fuese uno de los mejores, el año casi acababa pero aún tenía tiempo suficiente para mejorar mis calificaciones.

Por otro lado, decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de mis amigos, porque a pesar de que los adoro, necesito seguir adelante por mi propia cuenta, siempre les agradeceré todo lo que hicieron por mi pero ahora que ellos se irían yo tengo que encontrarme a mí misma, encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta más importante ¿Qué quiero? Y eso es algo que solo yo misma puedo saber.

Sería difícil, lo sé. Verlos todos los días restantes en la escuela y no estar con ellos sería muy triste para mí y supongo que para ellos también. En todo este tiempo nos consideramos familia, pero en la familia cada quien toma su propio camino, ¿Verdad?

Y eso haría yo, no quería que ellos se lamentaran por dejarme sola y ellos ir a disfrutar la mejor experiencia universitaria que se pueda soñar. Por ello lucharía, para que vean que no tienen de qué preocuparse, lograría seguir adelante aunque ellos no estén físicamente siempre tendré sus recuerdos.

Me levante perezosamente de la cama, si bien había tomado la decisión de ser una alumna ejemplar por lo que queda del año, he de decir que tendré que batallar contra la pereza la cual es una constante en mí.

Luego de darme una ducha caliente para relajar mis músculos, baje ya vestida y con la mochila a desayunar, una tostada con miel y un vaso de leche. No tenía auto propio así que me dispuse a ir caminando a la escuela, total quedaba cerca de mi casa, lo más probable es que Edward o Alice pasasen por mi casa para llevarme a la escuela pero si en verdad quería que esta separación no fuese tan dolorosa entonces tenía que irme alejando poco a poco y eso empezaba desde hoy.

Llegue al colegio y aún faltaban 10 minutos para que empezasen las clases lo cual me sorprendió mucho, porque a pesar de mi pereza logré llegar con tiempo de sobra al colegio. Fui a mi casillero y saqué mi libro de trigonometría, era la primera clase del día y aunque no fuese una muy emocionante ahora estaba dispuesta a verle el lado sonriente o al menos positivo todo.

Caminé hasta el salón, los pasillos empezaban a llenarse, pero en el aula aún no estaba nadie más que yo, por lo que decidí sentarme en los asientos del frente, normalmente siempre estaban desocupados ya que no éramos muchos estudiantes en esta clase. Realmente espero que sentarme cerca del pizarrón me ayude a comprender mejor los temas.

Pasaron los minutos y ya la clase estaba empezando, puse toda mi concentración en la explicación del maestro y debo decir que le entendí a las mil maravillas. Al salir del salón y dirigirme a mi próxima clase mire a Jasper, por suerte él no me vio así que trate de escabullirme lo más rápido posible al salón de física.

No tengo idea de por qué pero por primera vez sentí que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, había entendido perfectamente todo sobre aceleración tangencial, angular, centrípeta y centrífuga. Incluso pude resolver un ejercicio sin necesidad de pedir ayuda y la maestra me había felicitado ya que estaba correcto.

Ahora me tocaba educación física, clase que compartía con Alice y Rose. Estaba muy nerviosa, si bien me había escabullido de mis amigos todo el día ahora no tenía cómo ocultarme de Alice y Rose así que con resignación a enfrentar las miles de preguntas que me harían sobre mi actitud camine hacia los vestuarios para cambiarme.

Cuando salí de los vestidores y caminaba hacia las canchas las chicas ya me esperaban con miradas de "ni se te ocurra irte otra vez". Gracias a Dios el profesor me llamó para que le ayudara a anotar las notas mientras él se aseguraba de que los demás hicieran bien la evaluación la cual consistía en una sencilla prueba de equilibrio. Me concentré en escribir bien las notas de cada quien y de esquivar las miradas de las chicas. Cuando todos terminaron fue mi turno y saque el puntaje completo. Las chicas estaban acercándose, supongo que para hablar conmigo pero el profesor me mando a la dirección a entregarle unos documentos a la directora, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, hoy este señor se había convertido en mi salvador.

Llegue a dirección y le entregué los documentos a la directora, era una mujer muy amable y joven, no llegaba ni a los 40. Cuando iba de salida me detuvo y me pregunto algo que por un momento me dejó sin habla: "¿Querida, por qué tú no has solicitado el certificado de notas para ir a la universidad que van tus amigos?"

Por el tono de voz, supe que no tenía mala intención sino que estaba sorprendida realmente, ella siempre fue de las personas que se interesan por los demás y por su bienestar y por ser la directora siempre se preocupaba por todos los alumnos.

Con un nudo en la garganta lo único que pude responder fue: -Cada quien toma su camino.

Y salí de dirección, la verdad esa pequeña plática me había afectado mucho. Es cierto que he pensado en eso todo el día pero que alguien ajeno al grupo de los chicos y yo se diese cuenta de que algo iba mal, me dio a entender que había tomado la mejor decisión. No podía simplemente dejarme llevar por la corriente y no lo haría.

La clase ya había terminado, me puse mi ropa normal y me dirigí a la cafetería donde ya todos deberían estar ya que ya era la hora de almuerzo. Al entrar divise a mis amigos y decidí que lo mejor era hablar con ellos de una vez por todas.

Estaba muy nerviosa pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer tarde o temprano y es mejor que sea ya. Camine hacia la mesa donde estaban y todos me miraron expectantes y ansiosos. Supongo que el hecho de ayer haber salido corriendo de su casa y luego que yo los esquivara todo el día debía de tenerlos nerviosos lo cual me demostró aún más que les sigo importando.

-Chicos, chicas…- El nudo que tenía en la garganta no me permitía hablar mucho y vi que Edward iba a interrumpirme por lo cual rápidamente trate de deshacer el nudo que no me permitía hablar. -Quiero que me escuchen y no me interrumpan. En verdad me alegro de que vayan a una prestigiosa universidad, de que cumplan sus sueños de estudiar la carrera que siempre han deseado y que aprovechen las grandes oportunidades que les brindará esa gran ciudad. Quiero que sepan que no tienen por qué preocuparse por mí, ayer tomé una decisión y espero me comprendan. Decidí centrarme en mis estudios, mejorar mis calificaciones y estudiar lo más posible para los próximos exámenes que serán los finales. Aún no tomo una decisión sobre cuál carrera estudiar pero últimamente me va bien con los números y mi maestra de matemáticas una vez me sugirió que sería una excelente administradora económica o industrial. Eso es algo que aún no sé pero que lo estoy considerando mucho. Y la verdad es que es algo que en verdad me emociona, cosa que nunca pasaba cuando consideraba alguna otra carrera. Pero para lograr todo lo que ahora deseo tengo que seguir yo sola, tengo que lograr mis propios méritos. Siempre les estaré infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que ustedes hicieron por mí, por apoyarme cuando lo necesitaba, por escucharme, por todo. Los quiero y lo saben, pero es hora de seguir cada quien por su lado, siempre llevaré conmigo esos hermosos recuerdos que tengo con ustedes, y si el destino algún día nos vuelve a unir, estaré más que agradecida pero por ahora tengo que decirles adiós. En serio les deseo lo mejor.

A este punto las chicas ya estaban llorando y yo pude sentir como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, los chicos tenían una cara de tristeza que jamás había visto en ellos.

-Alice…-espere que levantara la mirada para seguir hablándole.

-Te considero mi hermana loca por las comprar y la moda, sé perfectamente que dentro de un par de años escucharé hablar de ti y tus colecciones de ropa, y cuando eso pase, en mi mente me diré "yo sé que tú podías mi pequeña duende". No llores, anímate, así como yo me alegraré cada vez que escuche o vea aquel éxito que han logrado, así mismo prometo que algún día escucharan de mí y se sentirán orgullosos, lo prometo.- Al final ya termine hablándoles a todo el grupo.

Me levante y abrí mis brazos en señal de que era hora de despedirnos, a lo cual todos se levantaron y nos rodeamos en un abrazo grupal. Y pude escuchar lo que cada uno me decía:

Emmet: Te voy a extrañar Bells pero espero nunca olvides a este oso que tanto te quiere.

Rose: Bella todos sabemos que nos llenarás de orgullo y me alegro de que te sientas al fin feliz por tomar una decisión tan importante para ti.

Alice: Ay Bella, te voy a extrañar demasiado ya aunque ya no podré llevarte de compras prometo que un día diseñaré toda una colección en tu honor.

Jasper: Bella si eta es tu decisión nosotros te apoyamos y te deseamos lo mejor, siempre lucha bella, nunca te rindas.

Edward: Bella…sabes cuánto te quiero, siempre fuimos mejores amigos, no me puedo imaginar lo que será de mí ahora que no vas a estar a mi lado, pero…hazme un último favor… -no tenía ni idea de lo que quería Edward pero por el haría lo que fuera así que me limite a asentir y mirarlo a los ojos los cuales se veían llorosos.

-Bella… ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo esta tarde?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, espero les hay gustado, me esforcé mucho en él, disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, trato de que quede lo mejor posible. Ya saben, si les gustó o tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia o comentario déjenme su review.

Les pido una gran disculpa por tardarme en actualizar, pero debo decirles que cuando empecé la historia yo estaba de vacaciones pero hace unas semanas regresé a clases y la verdad es que las materias están muy difíciles y he tenido que hacer muchos trabajos, es un año muy importante por lo cual necesito centrarme mucho en las clases. Hoy es un día feriado en mi escuela asi que aproveché para escribir un nuevo capítulo, aunque la verdad debería estar haciendo un trabajo inmenso que tengo en Lengua y Literatura pero eso lo haré luego ;)

Por otro lado, no tengo idea si les gusta o no mi historia, no sé si la leen ni lo que opinan sobre ella, por favor, dejen su review, se los agradecería mucho mucho.

Prometo organizar mejor mi tiempo para actualizar pronto.

Gracias por leer, besos AnnsCforever.


End file.
